icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário Discussão:Rilson
Boas-vindas! Oi, tudo bem ? Só vim aqui para ganhar um do prêmios. -- [[Usuário:Freddie Benson ¹²³|Freddie Benson ¹²³]] Boas-vindas! Olá Rilson -- nós estamos felizes por ter '''ICarly Wiki''' como parte da comunidade do Wikia! Agora você tem um website inteiro para encher de informações, figuras e vídeos sobre os seus tópicos favoritos. Mas, agora mesmo, há apenas páginas vazias olhando para você... Assustador, certo? Aqui estão algumas formas de começar. * '''Introduza seu tópico''' na página principal. Essa é sua oportunidade de explicar aos seus leitores sobre o que seu tópico trata. Escreva o quanto quiser! Sua descrição pode conter links para todas as páginas importantes do seu site. * '''Inicie algumas páginas novas''' -- apenas uma frase ou duas já esta bom para começar. Não deixe as páginas em branco desanimarem você! Um wiki é exatamente acrescentar, adicionar e mudar enquanto você está criando. Você também pode carregar imagens e vídeos para dar conteúdo à página e deixá-la mais interessante. Então, apenas continue editando! As pessoas gostam de visitar wikis quando há muitas informações e coisa para serem lidas e vistas, então continue adicionando coisas e aumentando sua wiki e você irá atrair leitores e editores. Há muita coisa a ser feita, mas não se preocupe, hoje é apenas o seu primeiro dia e você ainda tem tempo de sobra. Toda wiki começa do mesmo jeito, com um pouco de cada vez, começando com poucas páginas até crescer e se transformar num enorme e ocupado site. Se você tiver alguma dúvida, você pode nos contatar através do nosso . Divirta-se! -- [[User:Sarah Manley|Sarah Manley]] Esta usuária aqui: http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:Girls_garotas.com colocou imagem dela no wikia e estou colocando umas 2 temporariamente no lugar,quando puder,exclua a foto! eu fico muito feliz por terem escritos pra mim eu sou realmente muito fã do icarly mais eu nao consegui confirmar minha conta sera que voces poderiam me mandar outro codigo pra mim poder aceitar . . obrigada Ola Rilson queria falar que a um pequeno erro na 4° temporada , nada contra quem editou nada disso mas é por que o eppisodio iOMG vem antes de iParty with Victoriuos..entao faça por favor a mudança e se quiser ver ou acrescenta a promo do episodio vai nesse site : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D63kjP_8CbQ Porfavor agradeço sua coompreensao e obrigada mais uma vez por me deixar editar a sua wikia..--[[Usuário:Amanda De Oliveira|Amanda De Oliveira]] 22h45min de 27 de março de 2011 (UTC) Oi! Oi! Posso ser administradora desse site também? Porfavor responda! http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio_Discuss%C3%A3o:SeddieNumberOneFan Brigadiinha amor...Parabéns para você também, pelas contribuições...Pequenas mudanças fazem a diferença!! BeijoOoOs ♥ :D Oi, eu só gostaria de agradecer! Muito obrigada por me colocar como administradora. Prometo ser fiel a todos e me livrar das coisas maldosas! Oi de novo! Oi Rilson, foi mal por encomodar, é que eu tava pensando em razões pra bloquear alguém, e estive pensando em o tempo pra bloquear alguém, então pensei o seguinte: Inserindo Informações Falsas: 1 dia. Removendo O Conteúdo de Páginas: 3 dias. Fazendo "Spam" de Sítios Externos: 1 dia. Inserindo Conteúdo Incompreensível nas Páginas: 1 dia. Comportamento Intimidador: 1 semana. Uso Abusivo de Contas Múltiplas: 3 dias. Nome de usuário ináceitavel: 1 semana. E se continuar assim vai duplicando o tempo, e se fizer multiplas coisas desse tipo vai adicionando os dias. Certo? Por favor responda, SeddieNumberOneFan. Eu sinceramente queria por mais tempo, só pensei que iam achar que é muito tempo, mas tá bom do jeito que você mandou, e vou começar a usar minha assinatura. Obrigada, SeddieNumberOneFan 21h17min de 18 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Oi de novo, desculpa, eu não to conseguindo colocar o link, então http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:SeddieNumberOneFan Oi!Obg por ter criado a wiki de iCarly estou adorando! Queria fazer uma pergunta!Eu poderia me tornar uma das admnistradoras da wikia?Obg pela atenção! http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:KarinaCarvalho Problemas com a página Seddie Oi Rilson, desculpa incomodar, mas eu e outros Seddies percebemos que quando nós publicamos algum artigo na página seddie, sempre começa com "" e isso nos atrapalha, eu gostaria que você desse uma olhada pra ver o problema, já que nem eu nem os outros usuários conseguimos descobrir o que é. Eu acho que seja algum vírus, mas não sei. Obrigada, [http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:SeddieNumberOneFan SeddieNumberOneFan] 00h12min de 27 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Olá Rilson...Primeiramente queria te parabenizar por esse site maravilhoso...antes quando eu entrava via e achava legal..mas quando eu entrei por dentro dos assuntos..fiquei fã desse site...No que eu puder ajudar..em relação a iCarly wiki..pode contar comigo!!!! Sempre que nós tivermos ideias de criar páginas para o iCarly wiki temos que pedir a sua autorização...ou a dos administradores??? se puder me responder eu agradeço....http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:SamBenson%2BFreddiePuckett%3DSeddie obrigada pela atenção...se algum dia eu puder ser administradora...eu aceitarei com muito prazer!!! Me interessei a fundo nesse site!!! Oláá!! Oi obrigada por me botar neste grande posto, vou dar o meu melhor para a Wiki, fazendo dela a melhor de todas!Não fique preocupado, pois não criarei páginas desnecessárias.E também vou ajudar usuarios, tendo eles dificuldades em criar contas, problemas com edições etc. E mais uma vez Obrigada!! KarinaCarvalho Olá Rilson, estou aqui para fazer uma observação...Na página Seddie apresenta alguns problemas... Aqueles (''''''') e , todos nós já tentamos diferentes maneiras de remove-lo, uns 5 dias atrás membros do wikia excluiram toda a página e reconstruiram ela toda, inclusive eu. E depois de 2 dias isso tudo reapareceu novamente. Gostaria que desse uma olhadinha nisso e se possivel concertasse, muitos dizem que é virus, um usuário não é certamente, pois não aparecem os nomes. Obrigada :D Miinseddie Obrigada por me responder Rilson...é eu tinha umas dúvidas a esse respeito..mas agora vc me esclareceu direitinho.Obrigada mesmo...prometo me esforçar para editar com qualidade a sua wiki para futuramente me tornar administradora que é meu grande sonho desde que me interessei a fundo nesse site....pode deixar que qualquer dúvida que eu tenha eu irei falar com vc ou com um dos administradores (se vc estiver ocupado, é claro) Agradeço demais pela sua atenção Rilson!!!! Ass: SamBenson+FreddiePuckett=Seddie http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:SamBenson%2BFreddiePuckett%3DSeddie Olá, olha cara eu não quero nada, mais eu sei que já tem várias vagas de administradoras, e depois será que me poderia dar um cargo? SeddieS2Forever - http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:SeddieS2Forever Iria ser grata se respondesse, muito obrigada. Resposta Para o 1º Boletim da Administração!